The invention relates to an electronic control and display unit comprising a display designed as a touchscreen monitor and comprising at least one control unit, wherein the display has a plurality of visualization regions having visualization content.
A plurality of display devices designed as a touchscreen monitors are known from the prior art that are used to visualize and edit processes, e.g., on mobile agricultural working machines. Document DE 102 03 370, for example, makes known a method for controlling a user interface, in which an interactive user interface permits the visualization of a plurality of control windows. In addition to the overlapping depiction of display windows, which is known per se, the aforementioned document proposes that, when an additional display window is activated, the currently activated display window is reduced in size such that the content of all active display windows is visible.
Such known display systems, however, have a disadvantage that a plurality of information is visualized directly on the screen even if the information does not need to be monitored or edited at the time. This large amount of information can result in the overstimulation of an operator of the machine since a considerable amount of information is always accessible and the operator must handle the prioritization by her/himself in order to distinguish important information from less important information. In addition, it is difficult to orient one's self to a display structured as are the known display systems since the screen structure constantly changes.
Document EP 1 650 715 makes known a display procedure in which new information that is added and is needed for the particular process is visualized in an edge region of a display, while general machine-related information that was previously the only information visualized on, the monitor is zoomed such that it is still readable. The new information is positioned in an outer region of the display so that is easily accessed and, therefore, easier to edit. Although a visualization device so structured ensures better orientation on the screen, the device or system is disadvantageous in that the large amount of visualized information may not be required for the process currently underway resulting in unnecessary overstimulation of the driver operating the particular agricultural working machine when confronted with the visualized information.